LN Volume 3 Epilogue (Michelia)
Summary Nemetacum When sign of autumn arrive in Nemetacum, Zion has begun to get used to riding the wyvern. Confident with his ability, he thought of what weapon he should use. Swords and spears are not so useful when riding a dragon. Crossbows and arrows are workable, but as son of Thernadier house he couldn't possibly use the weapon of cowards. Thus, Zion decides he will focus on getting achievement by serving reconnaissance mission, confirming position and number of enemy force from the sky. A soldier arrives, informing Zion about Brune's involvement in the Asvarre Civil War. Because Asvarre is in the north, Zion expected the involvement of Ganelon. The image of his father's rival in power always brought a chill to the young man. Zion had met Ganelon in the capital before, and he immediately feel an unnatural fear from being in presence of that frail looking old man. But when hearing it's under King Faron's order, and Roland is appointed as commander, Zion quickly came to his father asking permission to depart alone with the wyvern to Asvarre. That request is straightly refused by Thernadier who is worried of his son's safety. Zion return to the barn where the wyvern is kept. While grumbling to the dragon, Alouette, Thernadier's house maid tasked to take care of the wyvern, came to check because she saw light from the barn. Alouette offered drink to Zion. Meanwhile, Steid brought report of investigation on Ganelon. The Asvarre merchant visiting Ganelon is gone, but they got information that Eliot's attack on Leitmeritz is suggested by Ganelon. From this information, Thernadier hopes for a tension between Ganelon and Zhcted would show a weakness from his rival. Another intel is about the mysterious fortune teller Azi Dhaka who is held with importance by Muozinel. Thernadier joked that it's normal for fortune tellers to be weird, like Drekavac for example. But the investigation reported a woman with similar appearance in Ganelon's place, although considering distance between Lutetia and Muozinel, it is hard to believe both to be the same person. Either way, Thernadier ordered further investigation about that connection. Thernadier also suggests asking Drekavac if needed. Thinking of Asvarre, Thernadier begin to reconsider about Zion's request to go to the island. Duris Mila and Tigre are resting on the ruins of lighthouse destroyed by Tigre's arrow. 500 citizens of Durim are killed throughout Lester's occupation. More than 3000 are injured. Even with 30% of the town destroyed, the citizen welcome the coalition force as their liberator, reflecting on how much suffering they have endured under Lester. The couple discussed about how Sofy shares supplies of Zhcted army to the citizen of Duris for free, despite their side is dependent on support from Eliot. Tigre confides Mila that Sofy has her own reason, and it will also bring sympathy of the people to their side. When they are about to return, Raffinac came in a hurry, reporting about Eliot's death. The killer is Vranch, a Legnica mariner, whose son is killed during Eliot's invasion of Leitmeritz. By Tigre's suggestion, Mila punished Vranch for "failing to protect Eliot", putting all the blame on imaginary assassin, as to not worsen their position. Guinevere accepted the news of her brother's death calmly. In private, she commented on how Eliot never change, and their father will be sad. Five days after, Guinevere came to Zhcted commanders, offering them chance to switch their support to her after Eliot's demise. While it seems Guinevere is at advantage, Galynin came to report the arrival of Asvarre nobles who had been neutral in the war. Sofy explained, she also has friends in Asvarre, a reason she is selected as part of this mission. Before their departure, she had already sent messages inviting the nobles to come after Zhcted took the town of Duris. Faced under threat of a new opposition in form of aristocrats alliance supported by Zhcted, Guinevere is forced by Sofy to a negotiation. Sofy invited her allied nobles to temple of Galahad, which miraculously survives Lester's razing. There, Guinevere has waited, brandishing Caliburn. She asks the nobles about their allegiance, and they kneel down to the princess. For them, Guinevere looks like the second coming of Zephyria. Characters (By Appearance Order) Recurring *Zion Thenardier *Felix Aaron Thenardier *Tigrevurmud Vorn *Sofya Obertas *Guinevere Colchicum Ophelia Bedivere Asvarre Mentioned *Drekavac *Eliot Bloom Godwin Nathaniel Galahad Asvarre *Rurick New *Steid Highlighted Notes Trivia Unanswered Question (To be added...) Navigation